Sobre jefes
by Aneris17
Summary: Martín parece tener problemas con su gobierno. Manuel lo nota. Latin Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Personajes: Martin, Manuel.

* * *

2006.- Marzo

Estos meses Martín se anduvo comportando extraño. No solía molestarme o hacerme bromas como lo hizo desde que lo conocí, incluso ya no mostraba interés en tener relaciones. No es que me interese esa parte pero de verdad empezaba a preocuparme. Las veces que intentaba preguntarle que le pasaba tartamudeaba y apartaba la vista.

"_¿Que estas diciendo Manu? Sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona cobarde… Che, ¿querés un mate?". _

Hasta había intentado hablar con Julio pero una wea le importaba. Mi situación para hablar con los demás países no ayudaba tampoco. Me pregunto que le pasará…

Agosto

Que molesta esa mujer, hacia ya un par de años escuchaba a Martín quejándose de ella y a decir verdad nunca me cayo bien, Cristina, ni siquiera era la jefa del weon, era la esposa de su jefe y ya venia queriendo tomar decisiones como si fuese la presidenta, nunca pensé que hasta intentaría hablarme directamente y crear conflictos en Chile, por supuesto no deje ni que se acerque a mi jefa, al ser ambas mujeres hasta podría terminar convenciéndola de algo raro, jodida mujer.

Para mejorar el tema, Martín seguía preocupándome con su actitud.

–¿¡Pero puedes decirme que wea te pasa, Martín! Apenas me hablas cuando nos vemos, que por cierto son 2 putas veces por semana donde la mayoría de las veces soy yo el que mueve el estúpido trasero para verte –grité eufóricamente.

El idiota no hacia otra cosa que mirar para abajo. De pronto su mirada cambió y con paso firme se acerco hacia mí y empujándome contra la pared para después agarrarme de la camisa, diciendo enojado:

–Ni te atrevas, maricón de mierda, a decir o pensar que no me preocupo por vos...

Que hice lo imposible por no llorar en su cara. Me soltó bruscamente y se fue, intenté detenerlo pero después pensé que no iba a cambiar nada.

Agarré mi abrigo y salí a caminar, aunque seguía siendo invierno no tenia frío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Personajes: Manuel, Martina.  
Aclaro que hice a Martín y Martina como personas diferentes, hermanos. No un cambio de sexo o algo así.

* * *

Quería caminar. Contradictoriamente el hacerlo me hacia pensar mas en él, enojado y preguntándome porque hizo eso. Las veces que discutimos llegamos a decirnos de todo, a insultarnos muy agresivamente pero era la primera vez que Martín me tocaba un pelo y me maltrataba así. Yo era el que me preocupaba, era él que había cambiado. Mi impotencia crecía cada vez mas, tristeza porque no entendía que pasaba y no quería perderlo. Enojo porque trataba de echarme la culpa de algo que ni sabía.

A la larga del camino solo quería tranquilizarme, despejarme y terminé yendo al bar más cercano que encontré. Sabía que no iba a solucionar nada pero Martín tampoco parecía querer hacerlo después de todo. Realmente tenía ganas de gastarme todo el dinero en alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol, para distanciarse un poco de los problemas era lo único que veía sobretodo cuando discutía con ese idiota.

Entré, había gente pero no parecía haber mucho ruido, seguramente era yo el que no quería escuchar nada, el que no podía porque en lo único que pensaba era en esas imágenes de Martín y lo que había dicho que seguía sin encontrarle sentido.

Ya estaba sentado en un banco apartado que había encontrado, sentía la cara colorada y no recordaba pensar algo en particular, solo veía el vacío sintiendo que el mísero alcohol no había logrado nada para tranquilizarme, eso me enojaba mas. De pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba del hombro derecho para hablarme del lado izquierdo:

–Já, mirá a quien tenemos acá –. Dijo sonriendo burlándose.

La chucha, era Martina, no era exactamente la persona que mas ganas tenía de ver. A veces parecía mas molesta que Martín, la verdad es que siempre parecía tener malas intenciones con todo el mundo.

–Como todas las mujeres –. Dije en voz alta, mierda.

–¿Eh? –Preguntó confundida pero no le respondí –. Entonces Manuel… ¿Qué te trae por acá? No estás con el imbécil de mi hermano… ¿Acaso se pelearon?– Me dijo al oído con crueldad. Apreté el puño.

–No es algo que te concierne Martina… -. Dije.

–¿Martina? –Rió. – ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre? Se vuelve más interesante así…

Puso su mano en mi rodilla y comenzó a subirla lentamente. No reaccioné, no porque me interesa la cuestión, al contrario no me interesaba, no me importaba y por eso no me movía. No sentía nada por dentro.

–Voy a subir la apuesta-. Murmuró. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Se sentó arriba mío de frente, empujándome de a poco contra la pared. Intentaba no pensar en nada, no quería que mis instintos me fallen, no sería la primera vez y me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a pasar de nuevo.

La odié, dio pequeños besos a mi cuello mientras iba moviendo su cadera. Sí que sabía moverse, lo estaba disfrutando.

i"Manuel, mantén el control. Ya la conoces, no caigas en su trampa"./i

Termine cayendo. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba besándola y acariciando su cintura. Las perfectas curvas que tenía. No podía evitar agarrar su pelo, el más suave que había tocado, lo masajeaba sobre su cabeza, tirando de a ratos.

–Manu… ¿No querés ir a otro lado más tranquilo?-. Sugirió con tono seductor.

La miré sonriendo. Me sentía hipnotizado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresistible? Ella y su hermano nunca fueron su especie de persona deseada y sin embargo, ambos terminaban logrando lo que querían.

i"Manu… Te amo. Sos la única persona con la que quiero estar" /i recordé una de las primeras palabras de Martín. ¿Era la única persona con la que quería estar?

De pronto todos los sonidos se iban mezclando, sentía las vibraciones de cómo Martina me hablaba pero no lograba entender lo que decía. Mi cabeza empezaba a doler, mis ojos se iban cerrando involuntariamente.

–Che, boludo. Estúpido, ¡Despertate! –Me sacudió fuertemente los hombros, no sabía si se relacionaba pero el mareo que sentía me recordó todas las veces que perdía la razón cuando tomaba de mas. La cantidad de veces que Martín tuvo que despertarme, llevarme a casa y hasta bañarme si me vomitaba encima, o si lo vomitaba a él. Esos recuerdos lograron que mi cabeza doliera aun más.

–Déjame solo de una vez –. Reaccioné rápidamente y me levanté para ir al baño casi tirándole al suelo.

Obviamente que no me iba a dejar solo, no era la primera vez que tenía que soportarla. Iba por un pasillo bastante oscuro cuando a pesar de mi paso firme ella agarró mi brazo deteniéndome.

–¿¡Acaso es una costumbre argentina el ser tan violento! –.

–¿Querés algo violento chilenito? ¿O algo que duela más? Ya sé, ¿no te preguntaste porqué Martín esta tan distante?-.

¿Cómo sabía eso ella? No estaba hablando enojada, parecía saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

–Te recuerdo petiso impotente, que también represento este país, soy hermana de Martín, ¿no? Tengo el mismo jefe y las mismas órdenes, por eso sé que la futura nueva presidenta quiere que Argentina se desligue completamente de Chile, incluyéndonos a Martín y a mí. Obviamente yo no le doy bola. Pero es cierto que las elecciones del próximo año están arregladas, que él va a tener que obedecer a Cristina al pie de la letra y las pruebas las tenés, no estoy inventando nada. Anda haciéndote la idea de no poder estar mas con tu querido novio-.

Dijo sin dudar una palabra dejándome helado, mirándome con esa sonrisa tan típica que tenía cuando intentaba molestarme. Pero esta vez había dolido.

¿Lo que me había dicho era verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Personajes: Martín, Sebastián.

* * *

"_Hacia tanto que no iba a visitar a Sebas, estos meses me estuvieron mandando mucho de un lado para el otro, de la Casa Rosada al Congreso, que Martin esto, que Martin lo otro. ¡No soy su mayordomo! Y ahora todos le vienen a lamer el culo a Cristina Kirchner, hay argentinas más lindas che._

_En momentos como estos me arrepiento un poco de querer siempre pelear con los demás países. Mi gente siempre termina sufriendo y para solucionarlo por la desesperación termino permitiéndole al pelotu-.. al jefe de turno que haga lo que quiera." _pensaba Martin mientras viajaba para la casa de su primo.

Fueron a tomar unos mates a un campo apartado donde Sebastián solía ir para distraerse. Para salir de Buenos Aires unos días Martin veía ese lugar particularmente lindo, pero como sirvientedel país sabia que no se podía dar ese lujo. Se desperezó sobre sus piernas quedándose mirando el cielo de esa tarde, la mas tranquila en mucho de esos últimos días.

El uruguayo no sabía que decir, ni siquiera se animaba a mirarle a la cara teniéndolo tan cerca. Maldijo su suerte cada vez que recordaba que eran primos, maldijo cada momento en el que tenia ganas de expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Y si ahora el momento era el indicado?

Silencio.

–Che Sebas, ¿nunca te cansas de ser un país? O sea, tener que soportar a tantos jefes mientras pasa el tiempo. Tanta gente que te de ordenes. ¿Recordas acaso si alguna vez fuiste totalmente libre? Si lo fui, seguramente fue cuando ni podía hablar… Parece que se terminan abusando y me quitan las ganas de hacer lo mejor para mi país.

Su primo quería animarlo, le costó un tiempo pensar como. Solía ser bastante frio y duro con respecto a situaciones serias, lo que menos terminaba logrando era animar a alguien, fuera a propósito o no.

–Martin. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de Lilith?

–No… –"_¿De que quiere hablar este?" _pensó.

–Ella fue la primera mujer de Adán, se dice que fue creada de la misma manera que él y no de su costilla como Eva, quien apareció después. Al tiempo Lilith se cansó de que Adán le diera órdenes, entonces lo abandonó y dejó el jardín del Edén.

–¿Entonces...? – Miro a su primo desconcertado.

–Lo que quiero decir es que conociéndote como eres, aunque me desobedezcas no te dejaría ir – concluyó devolviéndole una sonrisa simpática.

–Sos un gil… – dijo mirándolo de costado para luego reírse.

Martin se reincorporó al lado de él, con una mano agarró las mejillas de Sebastián y lo fue acercando hacia su cara. Provocando que la cabeza del uruguayo comience a andar a 100 p/hora. _"¿Qué esta haciendo?" _fue uno de los tantos pensamientos que tenia.

"_¿Lo rechazo?_

_¿Lo evito disimuladamente?_

_¿O aprovecho la situación?_

_No debe saber lo que esta haciendo, solo eso._

_Pero al mate no le puse nada raro._

_Él sabe lo que esta haciendo._

_¿Lo sabe?"_

Prefirió cerrar los ojos y a los segundos sintió sus labios… sobre uno de sus cachetes.

–Gracias por todo primito – agradeció Martín sonriendo.

Antes de que Sebastián se decidiera en que contestar, Martín ya había empezado a hablar como si se sintiese obligado.

–Sebas… – empezó con tono infantil –. Mirá, por donde empezar. La verdad es que yo quiero salir por un rato de la Argentina, no quiere decir que nunca vaya a volver, obvio que voy a volver. Es mi país… – continuó con nervios.

El uruguayo se lo veía venir, tiro sus brazos para atrás apoyándose cual madre cuando le piden un regalo con el triple de precio que una casa.

–Te escucho Martín…

–Estoy teniendo algunas diferencias con la Cristi… Sí, ya sé, es la mujer de Néstor pero es mas jodida la mujer esa, hasta Martina la defiende, ¡y es mi hermana la guacha! Aunque bueno, no solo la carne de mi país es buena siendo animal o siendo persona. Si una mujer quiere convencerme de algo y lo está por lograr le preguntaría si es argentina porque otra razón no habría. Ya sabes que es difícil convencerme a mí de algo.

–¿Se supone que me tengo que reír? – preguntó Sebastián sin saber que cara poner.

–Perdón, la última persona a la que le pediría un favor seria a vos… – contestó torpemente sin pensar.

–¿Qué? ¿Y entonces? – exclamó algo indignado.

–Eh… no quise decir eso, mierda – apretó los puños con fastidio.

–Si querés quedarte no hace falta que me digas porqué Martin – explicó dándole un golpe amigable en el hombro.

–Sebas, ¿puedo contarte algo? – se escuchó tristeza en su voz.

Esa noche.

–Martín, si ya tienes todo lo necesario me iré a dormir – dijo Sebastián desde afuera del baño mientras el argentino se duchaba.

–Bueno. ¡Gracias de vuelta!

–De nada _che _– dijo con burla, causándole risa a Martín.

Sin embargo Sebastián no fue directo a su habitación. Prefirió hacer dos llamadas primero.

–¿Está Martín en tu casa? Dile que no se vaya que quiero ir a verlo. ¡Mañana voy! – se escuchó una voz infantil del otro lado.

–Te veo mañana. Saludos – colgó para después llamar a otro número.

–Entonces, ¿pensás venir? – pregunto Sebastián interesadamente.

–No tengo porque ir uruguayo – contestó de mal humor.

–No te hagas rogar, vamos, una oferta así no es común que ofrezca y menos a vos – dijo sinceramente y con razón.

–Lo voy a pensar.

–Te espero entonces – y luego de decirlo colgó.

"_A pesar de ser muy morboso, dudo tener otra oportunidad así"_ pensó el segundo invitado al colgar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Personajes: Daniel, Julio, Martin, Sebastián.

* * *

"_Había mucho ruido."_

Despertó, los recuerdos comenzaron a volver.

/

"_Maldito Sebastián. Hay que ser macabro para jugar así con alguien. Me esta dando una oportunidad para estar tranquilo con el Dani y sin saber a cambio de qué, aquí estoy yendo para su casa. Pero era verdad, anoche cuando lo llame…"_

–Amh… no sabia que estabas invitado Julio. A decir verdad también me sorprende un poco que te haya invitado… –el paraguayo no sabía como continuar.

–…

–P-pero me encantaría verte –titubeó, ruborizando al boliviano del otro lado de la línea–, la verdad seria muy agradable que vayas y que ustedes solucionen sus problemas finalmente.

Esto ultimo hizo caer en la cuenta a Julio que las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

"No. Sebastián va a pedir algo" seguía pensando en el viaje.

"_Manu… como te extraño. Ya van a ser 2 semanas sin verte. No puedo creer que te haya tratado así."_

–Martín –escuchó en su hombro.

–AH LA PUTA MADRE SEBASTIÁN –gritó asustado. Estaba tan adentrado en su mundo que ni sintió que se acercaba, su primo rió.

–¿Sigues angustiado por el chileno?

–Sí… –contestó Martín cabizbajo.  
–Bueno, tengo una sorpresa para que te distraigas un poco, ¿o acaso no viniste para eso? –dijo sonriendo.  
–Sí, pero… ¿sorpresa? –preguntó Martín curioso.  
Sebastián sonrió de nuevo. La mafia del mate se iba a volver a encontrar.  
Bueno, no solo ellos.

Horas más tarde en esa misma casa, el terreno boliviano temblaba. Que poca experiencia tenía, al fin y al cabo era de los países más jóvenes para su desgracia.

Daniel lo miraba en silencio.

–¿Por qué tan nervioso? –preguntó sosteniendo las manos desesperadas de su compañero que todavía no lograban desabrochar su propio pantalón. El alcohol no lo había ayudado en lo mas mínimo.

En realidad Julio se sentía avergonzado porque había sido él quien comenzó la situación. En este momento se encontraba de rodillas encima de su amado y a pesar de estar años soñando con eso ahora no lograba poder dar el siguiente paso.

–Perdóname –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Esa acción le provoco gracia y ternura a Daniel, se notaba que tenía 17 años.

Recordar eso ultimo le hizo un click, cambiando totalmente su expresión en el rostro.

–Amh… Julio –comenzó dudoso, se apoyó en sus codos para correr la cara y no tener que mirarlo directamente. –Esto… no es correcto, ¿sabías? –odiaba tener que decirlo.

El menor tardó en reaccionar.

–¿Me estas… rechazando? –preguntó al sentir un dolor en el pecho.

–¿Qué? No, no. De ninguna manera –se arrepintió totalmente de siquiera haberlo pensado.

Se incorporó logrando quedar cara a cara con Julio, con una mano sostuvo una de sus mejillas seguido de un tierno beso que sonrojó al que se encontraba arriba.

–Disculpa si te hice sentir mal –concluyó dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Julio prácticamente explotaba por dentro, el joven de ojos castaños se lanzó sobre él dejando al paraguayo nuevamente debajo suyo. Lo besó furtivamente entrelazando sus lenguas como si fuese experto en el tema. Daniel sonrió por dentro, fue acariciando la cintura de su chico por debajo de la remera subiéndola de a poco, generando cada vez mas excitación en este último quien iba ahogando gemidos por cada estimulo que recibía de las manos ajenas. El mayor mordió el labio superior del joven.

–¡Au! –se quejó el atacado echándose hacia atrás y volviendo a quedar arrodillado. –Eso dolió, Dani –dijo agarrándose el labio.

Daniel aprovechó la nueva posición para quitarle la remera a su compañero ignorando por completo lo que había dicho. A propósito, claro. Una vez sin ropa arriba, con una mano agarró el cuello de Julio acercándolo hacia su boca, mordiendo y succionando dejando leves marcas coloradas que aparecieron rápidamente.

A este punto seguro sus primos se habían dado cuenta, pero Julio sabía que no podía hacer ruido, tenia que ser discreto. Y mostrar la mayor experiencia que podría, experiencia que no tenia, pero eso no lo sabía Daniel o eso quería pensar.

–Acuéstate –dijo el de ojos verdes, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué cosa? –se desconcertó.

Julio fue empujado lentamente hacia atrás, tuvo que estirar sus piernas al quedar acostado cuando éstas comenzaron a doler por la flexión.

–N-no podes estar hablando en serio, Dani –pero no recibió respuesta –… ¿o sí?

–Pues… ¿Qué te parece? –sonrió y le dio otro beso.

Los roles habían intercambiado, quien hace un rato se encontraba acostado era ahora el que se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas quitándose su remera. Prosiguió terminando de desabrochar los pantalones del chico que ahora iba a ser _su_ menor, apartándolos del camino que esa noche planeaban seguir.

Sí, estaba hablando en serio.

Esto alertó a Julio, provocándole miedo puesto que nunca se imaginó que ese momento iba a llegar. Iba a tener relaciones sexuales con Daniel.

No, iba a hacer el amor con él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Personajes: Sebastián, Julio, Martín, Daniel.

* * *

–De verdad has disfrutado lo de anoche, ¿no? –preguntó Sebastián a la mañana siguiente.  
–No es algo que de verdad te importe –contestó Julio con mal humor.  
–No, la verdad que no, ¿qué te sucedió en el cuello? –preguntó a propósito llevando su mano hacia su propio mentón y mirándolo para provocar enojo.  
Se avergonzó por completo, automáticamente llevó las manos hacia su cuello tapándolo dejándolo mas en evidencia.  
–Mh –se burló Sebastián. –Habrás tenido en cuenta que me costó mucho que Martín no interrumpa su alocada noche de pasión.  
Las burlas y el tono irónico estaban funcionando, pero Julio no se tenía que dejar enojarse; no se lo iba a admitir directamente pero gracias a él por primera vez había intimado con alguien y ese alguien era la persona más importante de su vida, esa persona era Daniel.  
–Ve al grano uruguayo, no creo que quieras detalles y aunque fuera así no te los daría –casi gruño. –¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esto no fue ningún acto de bondad así que dilo de una vez y nos ahorramos una conversación que ninguno quiere tener.  
–Al contrario, creo que si me haces un favor podría concederte mas momentos con mi primo y tal vez… ofrecerle algunas cosas a tu gente –pasó una mano acomodando el pelo negro de Julio detrás de su oreja.  
–No me interesa en lo mas mínimo calmar las cosas con ustedes, y a mi país tampoco –contestó apartando bruscamente su mano.  
–Es una lástima. Pero, ¿cómo puedes hablar así sobre el interés… cuando tú fuiste el que accedió a venir para estar solo con Daniel? Seguro inocentemente pensó que viniste por alguna razón que no tenia _nada que ver con él_ –dijo acentuando sus ultimas palabras.  
Para Julio eso fue una advertencia, las cosas no terminaron siendo un intercambio de favores, sino una razón para amenazarlo y tener que hacer lo que Sebastián quería.  
Arrugó el ceño y lo insultó por dentro.  
–Escucho lo que tengas para decirme –finalmente dijo, dando a conocer que sabía donde se encontraba y que iba a tener que ceder.

_"Definitivamente soy un mulo"_pensaba de muy mal humor al terminar la charla con Sebastián y regresando a su casa.

/

-¿Me podes decir… me podes decir POR FAVOR en que estabas pensando anoche? –casi gritaba moviendo sus brazos en dirección hacia Sebastián.  
Era fácil engañar al argentino cuando se encontraba en estado de cólera.  
–Fue algo que me ordenaron mis jefes Martín, no pienses que estaba de acuerdo, ayer mismo te quejabas de las cosas que tenias que hacer como obligación a tu país –se expresó serio cerrando los ojos y acomodándose sus lentes.  
Eso lo dejó mudo por un momento, tenía razón.  
–¡N-no es justificativo! Escuchaste perfectamente lo que… que… Dani y ese pendejo bolita estuvieron haciendo anoche –el enojo le dificultaba articular sus palabras.  
–¡Como si nunca lo hubieses hecho también! ¡No estas en posición alguna de decir tales inmadureces, Martín –contestó comenzando a perder la calma. –¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar que estamos asfixiando a nuestro propio primo? ¿Qué no lo dejamos tener su propia vida? ¿¡Me estas diciendo que acaso Julio lo obligo a tener sexo!  
–No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo… –dijo mirándolo con asco, aguantando las ganas de golpearle en el medio de la cara. –El venir acá fue un completo error, no me ayudas en nada con lo que estoy pasando.  
–Ni te atrevas a echarme la culpa de que tu presidenta quiera deshacer todo lazo con Chile.  
–Nunca intenté eso, pero esperaba un poco de apoyo moral aunque sea. Como mi primo… te quiero Sebas... –dijo dolidamente.  
_"Como tu estúpido primo"_ pensó el de lentes.  
–... pero nunca pareces entenderme, siempre creyéndome inmaduro e idiota como recién dijiste –terminó la oración yendo hacia su cuarto para agarrar su abrigo e irse.

–Sebastián.  
Una voz familiar detrás de él le hizo sentir un miedo que hacia tiempo no sentía.  
–¿En serio le dijiste a Julio que venga para eso? –su voz se quebraba de la vergüenza.  
Lentamente volteo su rostro, Daniel era el único que había quedado en la casa.  
Ese fue un día hecho solo para dar explicaciones, de las cuales la mayoría eran mentiras.  
–¿Tomamos unos mates? –Sebastián le sonrió con nervios. –Así te explicó bien lo que sucedió.  
–Ummh… claro, sólo… no me preocupes –dijo Daniel en voz baja al ver como su primo se dirigía hacia la cocina.  
Suspiró. _"Perdón Dani"_pensaba mientras ponía a calentar el agua.

–Tenía que pedirle un favor a Julio, pero lo que sucedió entre ustedes no tuvo nada que ver conmigo –arrugó el entrecejo al tener que mentirle a Daniel. –Tenía entendido que iba a acceder venir si estabas pero no sabía que se llevaban tan… bien.  
El morocho tartamudeó aun sin saber que decir, avergonzado, y se sirvió otro mate.  
–No te preocupes, mientras ese chiquillo inmaduro no te haga sufrir no pienso decirle nada, veré que hago con Martín.  
–Gracias Sebas, pero él nunca me haría daño. Y si lo hiciera, puedo arreglármela solo –intentó decir seriamente.  
–En fin, no quiero hablar del tema. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer tantas cosas por la gente aunque los quiera y toda la situación me estresa –dijo frotándose la cien.  
–Oye Sebas. ¿Y a Martín le pasa algo? Por lo que dijo que algo le estaba pasando –preguntó Daniel nuevamente preocupado.  
–La esposa del presidente de Argentina quiere postularse para las elecciones presidenciales que serán el próximo año y… –suspiró.  
–¿Qué tiene de malo?  
–Desde hace un tiempo esta señora quiere separarlo a él de Manuel y si gana las elecciones definitivamente va a tener que ser así, no importa que pretenda lograr con eso.  
Daniel se quedó inmóvil, mirando la nada misma.  
–No… no puede ser –dijo queriendo que no sea verdad. Sebastián se dió cuenta enseguida de su reacción.  
–No te preocupes, Dani. Yo cuido a mis primos. Por eso cité a Julio, me debía un favor así que va a tener que hablar con Cristina Kirchner y de alguna manera lograr un acuerdo pacífico si es posible. O intervengo yo y me van a tener que escuchar aunque no quieran –dicho eso se desplomó sobre la mesa del cansancio acumulado y levanto una mano hacia su primo. –Pásame otro mate.

/

Julio regresaba nuevamente a su casa.  
_"Imbécil Artigas, imbécil Hernández, imbécil González. Me tienen cansado, porque los dos vecinos ya son bastante molestos, ahora el homosexual de Sebastián me pide que vaya hasta Argentina, hable con la mujer esa que no se quién es para que arregle sus conflictos con Chile. ¿Pero quién se cree que es? Al diablo los favores y las amenazas. Los odio. De alguna manera voy a sacar provecho de esto. En sus sueños voy a cumplir lo que diga cualquiera de esos rubios"._  
La mitad de su viaje insulto a cada habitante chileno, argentino y uruguayo; mientras que la otra mitad solo sonreía vilmente ideando estrategias que podría lograr.


End file.
